The Peace Party
by MagicalMisa
Summary: Samus Aran is throwing a party, everyone's invited. The first people come  listed in story  and true love is found. Samus & Ike. Zelda & Link. Peach & Mario at the end.


**SORRY FOR THE LONG LONG WAIT! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR! As you could tell, this is a Super Smash Bros Brawl fanfic, a one shot. Man, I LOVE this game! Fyi, the only characters I'm using in the one shot are Samus, Peach, Ike, Olimar, Mario, Pokémon Trainer, Link (not Toon Link), and Zelda. Let's get started.**

* * *

><p><strong>Samus' P.O.V.<strong>

"I'm soooo happy I got out of this thing." I said, polishing my Gravity Suit. I was getting ready for the party I was hosting and I just got back from Training. I was hosting a Peace party because the kingdom is now at peace.

"Is it really hot in that thing? Are you sure you're not just cranking up the heat each time you get in there?" Ike asked. I blushed. Some of the party guests have already arrived: him, Peach, Olimar, Mario, Red **(that will be the Pokémon Trainer's name right now)**, Link, and Zelda.

"It's probably just the weather." I said, hanging up a big peace sign on my wall.

"Or is it?" Ike said, hanging up another peace sign on the wall across the room. I chuckled and then turned around. I saw two things: 1.) First I saw the wonderful color of Ike's dreamy eyes 2.) I saw…Steve, Olimar's first red pikmin of the day.

"Olimar?" I asked. The said man strolled over.

"Yes?" He said, staring at me like I was the last pik pik carrot cake that he had his eye on.

"When did you bring him here?" I asked, pointing at Steve.

"When I came here a few minutes ago." Olimar answered. Then he whistled, and that's when I saw seven more reds. I sighed. Then, Steve jumped on me and attacked me. Two more red pikmin attacked me.

"Olimar!" I said, trying to get these things off of me. I tried and tried, but they just wouldn't budge. Happily, Ike came and threw them off of me. Unfortunately, Ike accidently threw one into the punch and it died.

"Ike, thank you." I said, hugging him.

"Anytime." He said.

"Are you OK?" The princesses asked me. I love my friends; they're always there for me.

"Yeah, happily Ike was here to save the day." I answered, smiling at Ike. Then, the best thing happened to me, IKE KISSED ME. I REPEAT, IKE KISSED ME! Well, it was on the cheek, but the point is that he kissed me! _I am the luckiest girl in the world! _I thought to myself. I blushed and pecked him back.

* * *

><p><strong>Zelda's P.O.V.<strong>

"How romantic!" I said, replacing the punch with Link.

"Yes it was." Link said. Then something popped into my head.

"Excuse me, Link. But why do you still have you're sword and shield with you?" I asked

"Trouble could appear anywhere. When it does, I'll be ready for it." He answered.

"You did have a lot of adventures with it," I said, smiling. "Even though most of them were saving me. I should really watch myself." I said, pouring punch in the bowl and them picking it up. Link said that he'll carry it for me. _Such a gentleman. _I thought to myself while smiling at Link.

"It's OK. I really enjoy rescuing you." Link said. Did he just say…he enjoys rescuing me? Does this mean that he likes me?

"You enjoy-" before I could finish, I got interrupted by the sound of Olimar shouting.

"You killed two of my pikmin!"

"Correction, I _accidently_ killed _one_ of your pikmin." Ike said.

"No, two! You forced a red pikmin into the ground and it died by force!" Olimar said.

"Don't be crazy Olimar! Ike would never do that! And you're pikmin wouldn't have died if you would have controlled it!" Samus exclaimed.

"Steve is NOT an 'it'! STEVE IS A BOY! STEVE IS A STEVE!" Olimar yelled.

"Guys stop fighting! We are here to celebrate peace, not to fight!" Link said, putting the punch on the table.

"So, let's just have a good time. Olimar, you can always get a Steve- I mean, you can always get Steve back. Just go and collect some pellets." Ike said, wrapping his arm around his new girlfriend. Samus blushed.

"Let's dance." Link said. I nodded and we went to turn on the cd player. Red popped up.

"Hey Zelda! Do you want to meet my Pokémon?" Red asked.

"Hello Red. I already met your Pokémon yesterday." I said. I could tell that he was trying to impress me. The only way he could/will impress me is if he gets a sword and a shield and goes on crazy adventures to rescue me, and go on an adventure in which he gets turned into a Deku kid.

"Oh, you did?" he asked. I nodded and Red left. We found the CD player and turned it on. Link grabbed my hand, kissed it, and then took me to an open spot. I blushed. Well, now my previous question is answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Peach's P.O.V.<strong>

"Now we have two new couples!" I stated to Mario. When I looked at him, he was asleep!

"Mario! GET UP. We are at a party!" I said, shaking him.

"Yes?" Mario said, waking up.

"Link and Zelda kissed." I said.

"What!" Mario's eyes widened. "When did that happen?" He asked. I giggled and then kissed him on the nose.

"Oooh la la! Beauty before my eyes!" Mario said. I blushed then he kissed me on the lips.

"Let's go dance."

"I would love to, my lovely princess." Mario said. Then he rocketed up and grabbed my hand. It was hard to find a spot to dance because everybody was now here.

"Samus throws the best parties ever." I said, dancing with Mario. Turns out that Samus and Ike were standing right next to us.

"Yes I do." Samus said.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Again, sorry for the very long wait! This is my Christmas present for you guys! Just so you know, Samus likes Ike and Ike like Samus and Olimar likes Samus, if you could tell from the line <strong>"Yes?" He said, staring at me like I was the last pik pik carrot cake that he had his eye on."

**Well, I hope you really liked this one shot. I never knew they had a category for SSBB. One more thing, if anyone knows where I got Steve from, I will read 2-4 of their stories, it depends on what the story is based on. The only clues I'm giving you are the letter "C" and Youtube! Steve shall live on, whether he likes it or not!**


End file.
